This invention relates to an apparatus for the production of sterilized calcium-ion water, and particularly to a kind of apparatus by which a weak alkaline calcium-ion water can be produced via the interrelated action of a positively charged electrode and negatively charged electrodes of an electrolytic cell, and sterilized through an ultraviolet tank associated with said electrolytic cell so as to produce healthy drinking water therewith.
A calcium deficiency in the human body can lead to such serious health problems as rickets or osteoporosis. To make up for this deficiency, calcium supplements are usually administered. However, it has been found that an accumulation of negatively charged high-level acidic toxins in the human body can greatly reduce the transmission of positively charged calcium ions hindering the reduction of a calcium deficiency. In light of this, a healthy alkaline medium is needed to provide a calcium-ion supplement to the human body.